From Compton To Bayside
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: Jackson Lauer is a young man in Compton running with the wrong crowd. In desperation, his mother sends him to live with his aunt and uncle in the palisades. Enrolled at Bayside High School, Jackson finds friends, rivals, and maybe even someone special. ZackXKelly SlaterXJessie
1. Ch1

**I DON'T OWN SAVED BY THE BELL. I AM CO AUTHORING THIS STORY WITH ASTROGEMINI**

It was a Saturday evening in Compton, California, so for a young, fun-seeking teenager like Jackson Lauer, that meant going out to house parties. His mama was apparently unaware of his plan to sneak out of their apartment He planned to sneak out, hang with his friends, and come home safe and sound before she noticed. In fact, he was right about to leave when his scowling mother was there to cut him off

"Jackie, do you know what this is?" Ms. Lauer asked with her teenage son dismissively answering,

"It's a letter from school." he replied.

"It's from the principal. It says you been expelled from Compton High School." She said while opening it up for her son to read.

"_Effective immediately. Given your repeat offenses of delinquency and misbehavior on school grounds, it is with much displeasure that we have decided to expell Jackson Lauer from Compton High School_." There it was in black and white but Jackson lowered the paper from his vision soon after.

"He was talking crap about me and I wasn't gonna take it." He said. Mrs. Lauer sighed with shame as she looked at her son.

"You always blame other people." She argued.

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't do anything."

"What you did was choose the wrong friends." Jackson sighed. He had been running with the 4th Avenue Mob. A gang that was originally a means for Jackson to make some money running drugs around a few miles across south central LA to help his mom with some bills, but it soon led to Jackson skipping class, fighting people, and ducking the law in the process. Luckily the worse Jackson did was deal some dope around a few blocks, but he never did any drugs himself. His mother raised him well enough not to go that far

"Look, i'll stop hanging out with them, all right. Just get off my back." He said as he tried to walk outside but his mom still stayed in front of him.

"That's what you always say, but you keep doing the same stuff." His mom pointed out with rising intensity, "Look I know you've been running around with one of those damn gangs, but I didn't mind since you been out of jail and in school. Now you messed up with the second thing and I ain't letting my son have the first thing happen."

"What do you want from me?!" Jackson shouted, "I ain't leaving the gang, they're the only family I got since dad died and I joined that gang to help you out mama." His mother stayed calm, took her son's words to heart, and gave a reply,

"Baby I don't need that kind of help. The help I need right now from you is to help carry your things to the bus stop." Mrs. Lauer said pointed to a suitcase.

"Why?" The teenager asked with an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Where am I going?"

"I talked to your aunt and uncle and we think it's a good idea to go live with them in the Palisades." She explained. This was when Jackson's jaw practically hit the living room floor. He loved visiting his aunt and uncle and Pacific Palisades wasn't that far away but it felt like a different world. No news of gangs, guns, violence and drugs like Compton had on a nightly basis

"I like living here just fine," Jackson insisted. "I don't want to leave my and my house behind."

"Well, it's not good for you and its not up to you. I don't have money to move and send you to a different school, now grab a suitcase. I packed up while you were trying to sneak out." Mrs. Lauer insisted as she and Jackson picked up his luggage and began carrying it to the bus stop at the corner of the street

"So this is how it's gonna be mama? You're kicking me out to aunt Anna and uncle Billy's place?" Jackson asked agressively which earned a defensive reply from his mother.

"No I'm not kicking you out. You can come back if you can stay out of trouble for a year. I will call and I will visit. I'm doing this because I know what's best for your and this ain't it Jackie."

Jackson's mother did not want to send her only son away, but she didn't have any other options. Hopefully, a change of pace would be good for her son. Jackson thought about what his mom just said and even though he was going to hate having his life uprooted like this, he knew she was right. Running around with his gang, him getting in trouble at and after school. It was a wonder all he did was push the occasional bag of weed or cocaine for money.

"There's the bus. Stay safe Jackie. I told your aunt and uncle you'll be there, so they'll be expecting you," She said before embracing her 14 year old son in a loving hug.

"I... i'll be safe mama," Jackson said with resolve, "See you in a year."

"See you in a year," Mrs. Laurer replied with a smile at her son before he boarded the bus. It was a bit of a drive to Pacific Palisades, but it would all be worth it. At least that's what Jackson hoped.

**IS JACKSON READY FOR BAYSIDE? IS BAYSIDE READY FOR HIM? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	2. Ch2

**I DO NOT OWN SAVED BY THE BELL SHOUTOUT TO BIGEAGLE FOR BETAING THIS STORY.**

A few days later, Jackson had settled into his new home decently. His aunt and uncle tried to be especially nice to him. Mrs. Lauer had not gone into specifics, but she had said that her boy had gotten into trouble at his last school and needed a change of scenery. Jackson's uncle had enrolled him in Bayside High school. When the first day rolled around, Jackson was as ready as he was ever going to be. He had no car, so his uncle had to drive him to Bayside. As Jackson walked through the doors, he wasn't too impressed by what he saw. It looked like a school for preppy kids, which he was most definitely not. Complete with his Los Angeles Raiders jersey, black jeans, and blue and black Nike shoes that made him look like a member of a rap group. He made his way through the first-floor hallway as the loudspeaker suddenly sprang to life.

"Jackson Lauer, please report to Mr. Belding's office immediately!" The secretary announced. Jackson groaned; he had been here all of two minutes and already he was being called into the principle's office. As he was feeling sorry for himself, a young boy with blonde hair came walking around the corner.

"Hey new kid, you gotta pay up?" He said in a snarky tone of voice. He was trying to come off like a bully, but between his blonde hair, hazel eyes, lily-white skin, and megawatt smile, Jackson wasn't buying it at all.

"For what?" Jackson asked calmly as he sized up the young man.

"New kids have to pay taxes. An admission fee" He replied as he held out his hand. He was expecting Jackson to fall for his confidence and charisma, but the African-American youth just scoffed at him.

"Yeah why don't you take your taxes and shove them up your ass!" Jackson shot back. The blonde was surprised that his plan not only blew up in his face, but Jackson shut him down so strongly. He was not even humoring his mischief. Suddenly, another boy came up. He had a cool head of black hair and tan muscles.

"I don't think that's gonna work preppy, give it a rest will you?" He said as the blonde bozo backed off. "You good?"

"Yeah, I just don't like ass hats who go out of their way to make a buck off of people's stupidity," Jackson replied.

"That was Zack Morris, Bayside's resident con artist and I'm Slater." The guy said as he shook Jackson's hand.

"Jackson Lauer, but my friends call me Blackjack," he replied.

"Where'd you get that name?" Slater asked, not wanting to make racial assumptions.

"I'm real card sharp." Jackson replied.

"That's cool." Slater said with a smile.

"You know where Belding's office is?"

"Yeah, down that hallway, first door to your left, can't miss it."

"Thanks, dude, I'll see you around," Jackson said as he took off. His first impression of Slater was a pretty good one, the guy seemed pretty cool and could be a good friend and he could keep that annoying Zack kid off his back . Lord knows Jackson was gonna need friends now too, since his old gang wasn't here to back him up. As he walked into the office of principal Belding, he saw a squeaky clean guy in a suit sitting behind the desk. He thought that Old man Belding looked like a lame-ass, not unlike the principal from his old school in Compton but decided not to point it out.

"Hey there, you must be Jackson, I'm Mr. Belding." He said as he offered his hand. Jackson didn't shake it.

"What's up?" he asked as he sat down.

"I just wanted to have a chat, man to man," Belding replied. "I have your record from your previous school: Vandalism, graffiti, bad language, violent conduct, disrespecting staff. It seems you were quite the bad boy."

"Maybe I was and maybe I wasn't." Jackson shot back. The look on Belding's face showed that was getting a little uncomfortable having this hooligan in his office. He'd been principal long enough to deal with his share of troublesome students but Jackson was different.

"Well, here at Bayside, I'm hoping you can turn yourself. I think you can fit in if you give Bayside a chance." the administrator said with optimism before handing Jackson his schedule. Jackson then left with haste soon after. Belding seemed too chipper for his taste and he had better things to do than linger in this office and listen to a boring pep talk. As he was walking away from the office , he bumped into another student.

"Hey, watch where..." As they both got up, Jackson saw that he had bumped into a beautiful looking girl. She was black like he was and with stylish dark hair hair and a very fashionable outfit. The girl also seemed to like what she saw in the young man with his fade haircut and Raider gear. Like either of them had seen anything like each other before.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." Jackson replied. He immediately changed his tone once he saw that it was a cute girl that he bumped into.

"It's ok...are you new here?" She asked, nervously now that she stood upright.

"Yeah, name's Jackson, but my friends call me Blackjack."

"I'm Lisa."

"Well Lisa, I hope I didn't do too much damage," Jackson said as he poured on the charm. "I don't always go bumping into girls...unless they're pretty." Lisa blushed as Jackson called her pretty. Boys complimenting her was nothing new but from a new student and in such a smooth way was unique to the young lady.

"I gotta...go to class..." She stuttered. "But...I'll see you later?"

"For sure." He said as he walked past her. For the first time, Jackson thought that Bayside might not be so bad.

**JACKSON HAS OBVIOUSLY MADE AN IMPRESSION. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	3. Ch3

**I DO NOT OWN SAVED BY THE BELL**

Jackson's first day at Bayside High was a long one. Between boring teachers, tons of homework, and douchey kids beside the blonde dipshit. He would've cut class at least once if he wasn't aware of what his mom, aunt, and uncle would say. Plus he did share a couple of class periods with that cool jock Slater and that cute as hell chick Lisa so it wasn't all bad. However, once the final bell rang, Jackson heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

"Finally, I didn't think that the end would come soon enough!" He said to no one in particular. As he left Bayside, he looked for his uncle, but couldn't find him anywhere. "Must be held up at work. I thought he was gonna page me, damn it!" He picked up his backpack and began walking the mile from the school. As he strolled, Jackson came across this pretty rad looking place. It looked like some kind of retro diner or something. _The Max_ was written above the entrance in neon lights.

"The Max, huh?" The boy thought to himself as he checked his watch. He still had plenty of time to get home before his aunt and uncle would raise Hell. Jackson walked in and found that the place was pumping. He could point out some of his classmates hanging out while _Living on a Prayer_ by Bon Jovi played on the jukebox. As the Compton native was checking the place out, the gang from Bayside was at their usual spot hanging out. Suddenly, Lisa turned and saw her new crush.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed as she began to blush the second she saw the young man enter the restaurant

"What's up?" Kelly asked in surprise while she sat next to Zack

"That cute new boy just walked in!" She squealed. Everyone turned to see Jackson observing the sights and sounds of The Max. "The Max" was a different atmosphere than he was used to but at the same time inviting with its bright colors and pop music. They didn't have many places like this in Compton that's for sure

"Oh yeah, that's Jackson Laurer." Slater explained. "People where he's from called him Blackjack."

"Isn't that just a little racially insensitive?" Jessie asked with clear judgment in her tone of voice while sitting next to the football player.

"Easy mama, he's just good at playing poker, that's why they called him that." her boyfriend clarified. No racist jokes here. Jackson really was skilled at poker.

"He's a total skeeze." Zack gripped, still pouting about the money that he lost from Jackson refusing his scheme

"Get over it preppy, you can't win em' all," Slater said as he got up and went over to Jackson. "Hey Blackjack!" he turned to see his new acquaintance walking up to him with a quick bro-hug

"Oh hey Slater, what's up?" Jackson asked with a friendly tone. It was clear that he was the only guy he met thus far that at the very least didn't annoy him

"You wanna come sit with us, Lisa is gushing over you." AC said as Jackson smirked at the idea of seeing Lisa again.

"I was not!" Lisa pouted as a blush appeared on her face. Jackson walked over and sat down at the table to Slater's right side which now filled up the booth.

"So, how are you liking Bayside so far Jackson?" Kelly asked. Her tone was curious and friendly and she was pretty cute too for a white girl. Not as cute as Lisa but enough to lower Jackson's defenses.

"It's a lot more quiet than my last school was, but the scenery is a whole lot better than South LA. I like it here" He replied with a subtle wink to Lisa that made her bashfully smile. Everyone was intrigued by the new kid and this led to innocent questions over food, drinks, and Max's magic tricks. Including…

"What what was it like in your old school?"

"Did you play any sports?"

"Is Compton really like those rap videos say it is?"

Blackjack was grilled a little bit but none of the questions were disrespectful or anything he couldn't answer quickly and honestly. Even Zach, who got off on the wrong foot with him this morning stayed sociable and lightened up. At least in the presence of his friends and Lisa admired him even more because of it. Everyone except for Screech Powers who gave him sideways glances every time Lisa laughed at one of his jokes or smiled at him. This lasted until the gang began to disperse for the day until it was just Screech, Lisa, and Jackson still there at the booth table. And right when Jackson was about to leave Screech met him near the door.

"Back off Blackjack, OK?" Screech said as he tried to look intimidating. "Lisa is mine."

"I am not!" Lisa yelled. Even though she was across the restaurant she could just sense the curly-haired boy was acting like they were dating when she clearly had no interest in him.

"Me and Lisa belong together." Screech insisted as he moved to poke Jackson in the chest. Before Screech could poke him though, Lauer caught the finger in midair and squeezed it.

"You get that finger near me again, you're gonna lose it, feel me?" Jackson asked. Glaring daggers at Lisa's unrequited lover. Making him nod and squeak in fear. The former gang member let go of Screech's finger as young Mr. Powers ran to the bathroom, most likely to relieve himself.

"Ok, you are officially my hero," Lisa said as she wrapped her arms around Jackson in a hug

"It was nothing." He assures her as he could help but smile at the attention that this hot chick was giving him. He would've loved to stay a little longer. Maybe for one more song, they could dance too, but those streetlights were going to come on soon and he was going to have to walk on home and his aunt would start buggin' if he wasn't home on time. However, he planned on spending time with Lisa tomorrow that's for sure.

**REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


End file.
